


Look into my eyes

by atarappu



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First time writing here, Useless, Very Cheesy, bad eng warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atarappu/pseuds/atarappu
Summary: As much as Memi tried Yurina never looked her in the eyes





	Look into my eyes

Yurina has never looked her at the eyes. At first Memi thought she was she was too shy to make eye contact, but ever since they started dating she has never done it. When Memi asked Yurina if there’s a particular reason the short haired girl just shook her head and answered “For nothing” while looking directly at her hands.

 

There was a time when they almost did eye contact. Yurina was sleeping in a sofa while waiting for keyakitte, kakenai? recording to begin, Memi cannot hold how cute her girlfriend seen so she sat on her knees, in front of her. Close faces, united breaths, lips almost touching; When Memi was about to kiss her Yurina´s eyes opened, for one or two seconds their glares where connected, before the short haired girl turned around facing towards the sofa´s back.  
Kakizaki was kinda tired of this fact, for her eyes were one of the things she loved the most about Techi, she loved how those beautiful dark brown orbs looked at her with a love sight when she wasn’t “paying attention”, or that was what Yurina thought. 

— ••• —

Memi fixed her hair for last time before putting on her new glasses. She was getting ready to go on a date with Yurina.  
The door bell rung, Memi hurried for open it, already knowing who was, she opened the door giving her girlfriend a warm smile while her cheeks tinted with a blush. Techi returned the smile and instantly down the gaze. The long hair girl snorted and gave Yurina a full glance, she was wearing a beige oversized sweater with black shorts and a dark red cap.

“You look cute” Memi tell her in a singing tone making Techi´s cheeks get red.

“Stop saying those embarrassing things!” She complained hiding her face with her hand.

Memi just giggled and let her space to in. 

“I just need to go for my bag, wait a minute”

The other girl nodded her head, and then notice her girlfriend new accessory.

“Huh? Those are different glasses, not?” She pointed them out “They look good” Yurina take a step closer to see better and unconsciously made eye contact.

“Thank you, i was a…Wait! Wait! Wait!”

“Wait what?”

Memi held her by the shoulders while looking straight into her eyes. This time Yurina dind´t take her gaze away.

“You´re looking me in the eye” She exclaimed happily.

Techi eyes grow wider and tried to hide her face but Memi stopped it.

“Don’t! Keep doing going”

Hirate shook her head before biting her lips and finally taking courage to look Memi´s eyes. Her eyes where a darkish brown , very sparkling and most important they look her like she was the only thing in the world. The two smiled and Yurina give her a short kiss. Memi extended her hand.

“Let’s go?”

Yurina grabbed it and nooded.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing a drabble in english i know it has a LOT of errors but in the future i wish i can make decent ones. Please if you have some tips or see grammatical errors don´t be afraid to tell me, that helps me to get better. I really hope you like it ♡


End file.
